Who Doesn't Like Candy?
by NextArtemis
Summary: Wally gets "teh munchies" after getting trashed at video games. His snack attack is cut short by a little someone but is it really the end? No slash intended but you could call it Spitfire if you want. Rated T. Oneshot.


**So this is my second story, following Never Again. I'd like to thank all my readers for my first story and would urge anyone who has not read it to check it out now. This is a semi-sequel to the story but can stand alone. I got the inspiration for writing this story while at a convenience store and staring at the candy/gum section while waiting to check out. Did you ever realize all of those things are so much more appealing there then when they are on the shelves somewhere else in the store? Anyway, here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: Let's play a game. Pick a number. Now add 100 to it. Now subtract your original number. Divide by 50. Add 3. Subtract 7. Now add 2. That is the exact percentage of how much of Young Justice I own. **

****Mad? No that could not describe the emotion Wally was feeling at the moment. A proper word would be furious. How could he, the team's speedster, get beaten in a video game? He beat ROBIN. The Boy Wonder. The Protege of the Dark Knight. One half of the dynamic duo. Ok, Robin might not be a whole half of the dynamic duo, he was pretty short compared to Batman.

But still, he could beat his best friend at the game but lost to Artemis? Artemis, of all people?

Well he must not have been feeling well. Yeah that was it, he was hungry (big surprise there) and it was affecting his mojo. All he needed was a little snackage. And he knew exactly where to go when he had the munchies.

"Hey, whose my favorite Martian?" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I am rather sure it is not me," said Kaldur matter-of-factly as he closed the refrigerator door.

"Where's Miss Martian?" Wally asked with a frown.

"I believe she is out shopping with Robin for something for her teacher now. She at what you surface-worlders call a mall".

"Ugh. I was hoping for some cookies or some kind of major snackage".

"You must look elsewhere my friend. I believe there may be some pizza left over from your game session with Robin".

"I really don't want to think about that game anymore. We have anything else?"

"It is up to you my friend, enjoy".

With that Kaldur left the kitchen to go read or something that looked smart. Wally wondered how Kaldur had so much knowledge if he didn't have to go to any school. Then his stomach rumbled and his attention was once again turned to the illustrious wonder of the kitchen.

He knew exactly what to reach for, his secret snack stash. Well, it wasn't that secret but he didn't know that. He reached into the top shelf of the cereal cabinet and pushed aside an empty box to grab his chocolate bar. He started eating and once he did he just couldn't stop. One after the other after the other. It was disgusting to see if anyone was watching but he was fairly certain he was alone.

"Just when I though you couldn't get any worse you go and do this Baywatch," said the princess of congeniality.

"Hey! *Cough Cough Choke* I though I asked you to leave the ninja thing to Rob!"

"Well that's too bad, do you want a tissue to go cry about it?"

"Hey, I am a man. I don't cry"

"Well you could have fooled me Flashboy"

"Hey! You know its Kid Flash!"

"Well I can certainly see where the word "kid" comes from"

Wally grumbled, unable to think of a comeback. He dully watched Artemis reach into the cabinet and push aside the cereal boxes. She had to stand tiptoe he gleefully noted as he had a decent height advantage over her. Then it all clicked.

"What are you reaching for?"

"Your oh-so-secret candy stash"

"Wait how did you know about that?! Rob, it must have been Rob the little troll. He told you didn't he?"

"He didn't tell me anything. Its pretty obvious where you keep your candy. I bet even Wolf knows where it is"

She reached in and grabbed a candy bar and said, "Hey last one. I guess I got here just in time".

"Hey! That's mine!"

Wally tried to make a grab for it but Artemis saw it coming. She lifted up her arm and Wally essentially punched the fridge really hard while running into Artemis.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Look Baywatch, its free to look but touching is gonna cost ya"

He looked and saw how uncomfortably close they were (not that he enjoyed it or anything) and immediately backed up.

"It's my candy bar Artemis," he whined, "And you know I need that to keep this figure".

"Well your not much to look at now so I guess I'm helping you by keeping you away from the unhealthy food then," she said with a smirk.

"Actually I think I'm helping you. I'm hoping I can make you look somewhat human, but it is you so I don't have high hopes".

"Do you two ever stop arguing?" asked Superboy, coming in from the weight room. "I don't think there has been a day where one of you hasn't yelled at the other yet". **(A/N I support Superboy as a smart character, not a brute who just breaks things. He was implanted with a lot of knowledge and just lacks the social skill to show it.)**

He got himself a bottle of water and then proposed, "Can't you just split the stupid candy bar?"

"No!" Wally replied, "It's not just a candy bar, its a way of life!"

"Well in that case you are obviously way too obsessed with your food," quipped Artemis.

"Hey, who asked you?"

"Well Superboy did technically"

"Not the point"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Yes it is"

Superboy got tired of this and after about a minute, just grabbed the bar out of Artemis's hands and ripped it open and shoved it in his mouth.

"There, now there's no candy bar at all. You can both divide the wrapper if you want".

He tossed the wrapper on the counter and walked out.

"Did he just..."

"Yeah..."

"This totally didn't happen"

"I was just thinking the same thing too"

"Pretend it never happened?"

"Deal"

**Yeah I know it was kind of an abrupt ending but I couldn't really think of anything else to write. Please let me know how I did with a review, or don't its really up to you. But you could go out of your way to make someone happy. Or be lazy. Most likely the second one. I won't blame you, I do it all the time.**

**~Artemis**


End file.
